


Sa grande fille est une femme

by malurette



Category: Les filles de Caleb - Arlette Cousture
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Émilie Bordeleau épouse Charles Pronovost et de conduire sa grande fille à l’autel, papa Caleb est tout ému.
Relationships: Émilie Bordeleau/Ovila Pronovost
Kudos: 1





	Sa grande fille est une femme

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sa grande fille est une femme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Les filles de Caleb, _Le chant du coq_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Caleb Bordeleau, Émilie/ »Ovila » Charles Pronovost  
>  **Genre :** familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arlette Cousture, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Caleb se mit à pleurer.»  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Caleb se mit à pleurer doucement. Lui, un homme si fier, si maître de lui-même, qui n’avait pas eu une larme, plus depuis la dernière raclée que lui a flanquée son père quand il était encore un morveux en culottes courtes, qui n’a même pas réussi à pleurer au deuil de ses propres parents…

Il vient de mener son Émilie à l’autel et de la donner à ce Pronovost et elle semble si heureuse. Sa grande fille est une femme maintenant. Sa tête de mule qui lui ressemble tant, à sa façon, son tout premier bébé qui quitte le nid…


End file.
